yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YumeAmi/April 2018 Progress Report
Dreamcast 23:32, April 29, 2018 (UTC) It’s been only 10 DAYS Working on this Mod. And everything is ACTUALLY Going well! Did I say... “Everything?” One Thing I learned about Modding, is that NO MOD EVER starts out Without Bugs, Glitches, or unwanted Easter eggs. For Example, Dreamcast-chan Starts staring at any Bug that happens, no matter how far it is. Then, she will Randomly DIE. I might keep it, Since she’s allergic to bugs, but... I guess I’ll have to fix it a LITTLE BIT. I can’t have my Favorite Student randomly DYING Just because an Unimportant Glitch occurred. Well, here’s another Random Glitch That Happens. If NEKOxCHAN Eats Yummy Bytes™ From a certain Vending machine, (For some reason it depends on your Persona.) She will Scream and Run away as if somebody committed Homicide. It seems as the Files had mixed up and made the Game mix up a Bit. At least it’s not Bad enough to do THIS!!! B Button Or... Does it. Once I do enough Research, I WILL find out why and how that Happens. Now that I have THAT out of the Way, I will Now Talk about one thing I have a Success on: Reskinning, Replacing and Adding Students. It’s been a small success so far with doing this and 10 Days Already?! Wow!!! I’m still working on the Uniforms, but they’re almost complete! There’s something that’ll probably be ready for the May Update: Dreamcast-Chan and Sakurai Redesigns. For A Long time, they’ve looked like This: Image, Image Soon, Dreamcast-Chan’s hair will be Recolored to a Richer, Lighter Pink, and will be a Few feet longer, and Sakurai will Look more suspicious. Dreamcast-chan will also have a New reaction to Bugs until they are all Removed. Instead of Randomly Dying, she will Faint. But the rest of THAT will be covered in May. Dreamcast-chan’s Eyes will change color from Cyan to Light Blue. Finally, I will add 2 New Students: Mega Drive-kun (Replaces Haruto Yuto and Mega Drive-chan (Will Replace Info-chan. They will Provide you with info by just... Taking Panty shots? Yeah, that’ll be a Further Update, too. I don’t want to be a Bloody Pervert. But I want to get to the GOOD PART you’ve all been waiting for: THE UPDATES. 1: The Mod has been Created. For now, I can only Play it, but I will give you guys a Download later on. 2: I’ve been Adding Certain Students and Replacing the Default Students. 3: I’ve made Dreamcast a Playable Character. I’ve even added the Option to go Yandere for Hidenka! 4: I have added Nokia Sakurai. 5: Certain Bugs are Fixed. 6: Added Cutscenes. I’ve added a Cutscene for Dreamcast’s “Driven to Murder”, I’ve added a Cutscene for Dreamcast and Saturn’s Chat, and I’ve added a Cutscene for Greencast Hanging herself after she sees Dreamcast’s Brother reject her. (Greencast Will be added in the June Update.) 7: I’ve added a Few Locations. So, Console High School has A LOT of Wars Often, either Against Clans, or The Pirated Pirates, or the Hackers, but here, There’s going to be a War going on against The School and the Clans. But that will be explained in another Blog Post, so... Still, About the Wars, I have replaced the Running Track with a BATTLEFIELD. On top of that, I’ve Put the Tree in the Sky (Explained Specifically in Dreamcast’s Videotapes.) and Named it the Dream Tree. Next to the Battlefield, There is a Shack/Warehouse where Dreamcast and Yandere-chan will Kidnap Nokia and take her to in “Driven to Murder.” That's also where PS2 Goes in to Expiriment. And... That’s the Final Update Of the April 2018 Progress Report. Final Words I’ve been working hard on this and I think my hard work payed off! There’s a chance that the Download will finally come out in April 2019. As Much as I love Yandere Simulator I love making this Mod! I’m glad you took some of your time to read this! Thank you for Reading my April 2018 Progress Report. --Dreamcast 23:32, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts